comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Foundation
Future Foundation is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Future Foundation #4: 13 Nov 2019 Current Issue :Future Foundation #5: 18 Dec 2019 Next Issue :none Status A new Future Foundation series started August 2019. Final issue is #5. Characters Main Characters *'Alex Power' *'Julie Power' Allies *'Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards' - WikiPedia *'The Invisible Woman/Susan "Sue" Storm Richards' - WikiPedia *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker' - WikiPedia *'The Thing/Benjamin "Ben" Grimm' - WikiPedia Enemies *'Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom' - WikiPedia Minor Characters *'Franklin Richards' - WikiPedia *'Valeria Richards/Valeria von Doom' - WikiPedia Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Future Foundation #5 Future Foundation #4 Future Foundation #3 Future Foundation #2 Future Foundation #1 FF #16 FF #15 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'FF by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "A bold new direction for Marvel's First Family featuring new members, old friends, older enemies and uneasy alliances that will send shockwaves through the Marvel Universe." - *'FF by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #6-11. "The war of four cities escalates as Black Bolt returns, determined to reclaim his throne. And as the war expands to encompass the entire Marvel universe, the Future Foundation is caught in the middle! What does it all mean for Marvel's first family?" - *'FF by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #12-16. "The battle between the Council of Reeds and the Future Foundation extends through the Bridge — and spills over into the world now controlled by the Mad Celestials." - *'FF by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #17-23. "The Future Foundation explores the furthest reaches of the Marvel Universe from Wakanda to the Negative Zone, encountering the Wizard and the Universal Inhumans along the way! Plus: What horror lurks inside Spider-Man and Human Torch’s bathroom?" - *'Fantastic Four by Matt Fraction Omnibus' - Collects vol. 2 #1-16 & Fantastic Four vol. 4 #1-16. - Trade Paperbacks *'FF, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - *'FF, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #6-11. - *'FF, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #12-16. - *'FF, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #17-23. - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 1: New Departure, New Arrivals' - Collects vol. 2 #1-3, plus Fantastic Four vol. 4 #1-3. "When Reed and Sue decide that the family needs to relax, they take Ben, Johnny and the kids on a little vacation... through all of infinite time and space! And in the real absence of Marvel's First Family, a substitute FF, hand-picked by the real deal - Ant-Man, Medusa, She-Hulk and the all-new Miss Thing - stand ready to guard the Earth and the nascent Future Foundation... for the four minutes that the Fantastic Four will be gone. What could possibly go wrong?" - *'FF, vol. 1: Fantastic Faux' - Collects vol. 2 #4-8. "The Fantastic Four have formed a new team to guard the planet — and their wards in the Future Foundation — while they’re on an interdimensional journey: Scott Lang, the incredible Ant-Man! Jen Walters, the original She-Hulk! Medusa, queen of the Inhumans! And...Ms. Thing?! But how does the world respond when the new FF makes its debut? And how does Yancy Street respond to a new Thing? Then, it’s Valentine’s Day at the Baxter Building! So why does that spell trouble for She-Hulk? Plus: Ant-Man has already lost a daughter, so watch what happens when he puts it all on the line to save Bentley-23! Learn the identity of the villain pulling the strings and pitting family against family as the FF undertakes a rescue mission into the Negative Zone!" - *'FF, vol. 2: Family Freakout' - Collects vol. 2 #9-16. "As the kids in the FF start growing apart, their adult supervision seems to be having some issues of their own. And when Dr. Doom ascends and the Council of Dooms girds for battle, it’s the eve of a war between the Future Foundation and Latveria. But is it also the beginning of the end for the fractious FF? Think about it — four stand-in replacement heroes and a dozen kids vs. Dr. Doom, now transformed into the ultimate power in the universe: Doom the Annihilating Conqueror! Do the math — that’s game over, man! Plus: Spooky kids! Hulk vs. Thing! Pool party! Impossibletown! The horrible secret of Underspace! Two students transfer in at the best worst moment imaginable! And what’s with Old John Storm, anyway? It’s fun fun fun until Dr. Doom arrives to destroy them all!" - *'Future Foundation' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "When the Richards family was called back to Earth to be the FF again, they left behind the Future Foundation - a think tank of the most brilliant young minds in the universe - with one mission: to find the pieces of their friend the Molecule Man and rebuild him. But that's proving harder than imagined as this crew of young geniuses, Atlanteans, mutants, Moloids and androids has run into every problem in the Multiverse. Now, with the leadership of Alex and Julie Power and a little extra firepower from Guest Professor Yondu Udonta, the team will undergo their most dangerous mission yet -a prison break!" - - (forthcoming, March 2020) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jonathan Hickman. Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-23, 2011-2012 (FF) * Volume 2: #1-16, 2012-2014 (FF) * Volume 3: #1-5, 2019 (Future Foundation) Future Publication Dates News & Features * 23 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-now-matt-fraction-fantastic-four-ff.html Matt Fraction on Fantastic Four’s Voyage and FF’s Mission] * 09 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/matt-fraction-marvel-now-fantastic-four-ff.html Fraction's Fantastic Four Family Finds Marvel NOW!] * 02 Mar 2012 - [http://marvel.com/news/story/18216/end_of_a_fantastic_voyage End of a Fantastic Voyage] * 23 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35597 Hickman Looks to "Forever" in Fantastic Four] * 20 Feb 2011 - Spider-Man to join The Fantastic Four, now the Future Foundation, after The Human Torch's death Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Fantastic Four Category:Super-Hero